Chuck vs the Goodbye: EXTENDED
by 00Awesome
Summary: A little ficlet of an extension of the finale of Chuck. Guaranteed fluff and happiness and some Charah.


**AN: I know I haven't updated in a really long time but I've been super busy with school. This is just a short ficlet, inspired by what I think would have been a better ending for Chuck vs The Goodbye. If you translate this into TV time, the additional scene is only like five minutes long, I just wish they could have put in something like this. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, however, if I did you can see how the finale would have turned out below.**

* * *

**Chuck vs The Goodbye EXTENDED **

"You know Morgan...has this crazy idea."

She turned to him. "What is it?"

"He thinks that with one kiss, you'll remember everything."

"Ha," she chuckled lightly. "One magical kiss."

"Yeah," he tried to chuckle a little himself. "I know it's..."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

It was a long shot, they both knew that, but that didn't necessarily mean that it wasn't worth a shot. So he leaned in and he kissed her with everything he had, hoping that by some fluke of nature, she would remember everything. And if she didn't...well, they would work on it. The would start over and build their relationship all over again if that's what it took.

So they kissed on that beach where they were five years ago, on that same spot where she asked him to trust her and then he asked her to trust him.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

John Casey made his way out of the plane quickly and smoothly, with his wife behind him. About a year after he'd gone after Gertrude Verbanski, they were married in a small ceremony, joined by only family and close friends. Now, four years after that, it was his daughter's turn.

Despite Casey's insistence that he could drive them to their destination, they were met by one of Verbanski Corp's cars to chauffeur them.

When they'd finally arrived at the church, the two of them proceeded to go change for the ceremony. Casey passed the entrance hall where a small blonde boy was playing with something in his hands.

"Uncle Casey!" he squealed excitedly at the man, before handing him a pair of tiny US flag cuff links. "Auntie Alex said you were gonna need these."

Casey ruffled the small boy's hair and took the cuff links from him, smiling. His daughter knew him so well. "You're a good kid, Landon."

Landon beamed proudly and gave the big man a hug. Casey felt slightly awkward at first, but reciprocated, he couldn't really deny his nephew a hug. Yes, he- big, bad John Casey- hugged now. When the small child let go, he began to fiddle with the little tie that finished his suit.

Casey, quickly decided he should get changed and go see the bride as he saw a lanky figure in a suit approach.

"Look who's here," he told his nephew.

The small boy, saw the figured and grinned, running up to him. "Daddy!" he squealed as his father scooped him off the ground and carried him in his arms.

"Hey buddy," Chuck smiled at his son and kissed the boys' dirty blonde hair. "Hey, Casey," Chuck greeted, walking towards his once handler, who he now considered an older brother, a part of his family. "How was the flight?"

"Good," he nodded.

"And the wife?"

"Good. She's getting dressed for the ceremony. Speaking of which, I should go get ready before I see the bride."

"Alright then," Chuck nodded. "Say bye Uncle Casey," he turned to Landon in his arms.

"Bye Uncle Casey, see ya later!" Landon announced.

Casey ruffled the boys hair again and smiled softly. "See ya later, little guy."

"I'm not little, Uncle Casey," Landon protested.

"Yeah, tell Uncle Casey how old you are."

"Three!" Landon announced proudly, showing the number with his fingers.

"Smart boy," Chuck laughed.

"Alright, Landon. You're not a little kid," Casey relented. "I'll see you later."

Casey left the go get dressed as Chuck helped Landon straighten out his tie again. Admittedly, Sarah was a lot better at it than he was, but he managed to fix it so there was no sign of his son's fiddling with it.

"Did I just miss Casey?" Sarah asked as she approached her two favorite men.

"Momma!" Landon called out as he shifted the child into his mother's arms.

"How's my baby boy?"

"I'm not a baby, Momma."

"You'll always be my baby boy," Sarah smiled at her son and stroked his hair back. He had his father's wild, unruly hair and chocolate eyes. But his hair color was closer to his mother's than his dads.

"How's Alex doing?" Chuck asked.

"Good, I think. She's waiting for Casey. How's Morgan?"

"Nervous. Happy, but nervous."

"Do you remember feeling like that?" she asked him.

"Yeah. And all the nerves were worth it," he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hmm. I couldn't agree more."

As Morgan and Alex stood in front of a gathering of their family and friends, professing their love towards one another, Landon- after finishing his ring bearing duties - snuggled closer to his mother and whispered.

"Did I do a good job, Momma?"

She gave him a smile and kissed his unruly hair. "Yes you did, baby."

Chuck looked over at his wife and his son and slipped his arm around her. It had been a long road, one that wasn't easy, but they'd made it. _Love really does conquer all,_ he thought as he glanced from his best friend and his bride to his own wife and son.

Because with just a little hope, the impossible can be done. With a little faith and hard work, what was lost can be found.

Because maybe magic was real.

Because that kiss on the beach, five years ago had resulted in a happy marriage with the love of his life and a beautiful son.

One magical kiss...That spark of hope, of faith, had made everything possible.

It had worked.

* * *

**AN: Short? Yeah (it's a ficlet). A little bit of repetitiveness? Probably. Happy? I think so. Just how I thought the finale could have gone without making loyal fans feel as if we had been pushed off a cliff. **

**Like I said earlier school has been taking up pretty much all of my time, I have exams shortly and am incredibly stressed. To anyone else who is stressed right now, a little fluff always relieves it, if only a tiny bit. I don't know when I will have time to update my other stories, but for now, I hope this will suffice and please review. **


End file.
